


【金枪】Midnight Pleasure

by AkaharaRinko



Series: 真祖与死徒 [1]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼, 死徒, 真祖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: CP：死徒吉尔伽美什X真祖迪卢木多
Relationships: 金枪
Series: 真祖与死徒 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661197
Kudos: 1





	【金枪】Midnight Pleasure

  
满月的夜晚总是适合狂欢的，尤其像今晚这种无云的夜晚，欲望和冲动都膨胀到了极点。  
摇曳的烛光下是肆意的笑语，女人们像绽放在夜色中的妖冶花朵，在舞池中穿梭；男人们则搂着她们的蜂腰，试图用甜言蜜语将她们哄入怀抱。  
金发的吸血鬼游走于真祖的贵族们之间，向他们攀谈，不时举杯示意；有时他会邀请贵族小姐们共舞一曲，不过总是绅士地保持适当的距离。吉尔伽美什并不喜欢这些政治交际，皮笑肉不笑的麻木已经让他烦倦，女人们刻意坦露的胸脯和求怜的眼神更让他厌恶。政治是一门精细的艺术，在这个以血统和力量占绝对优势的真祖统治里，小心行事才是自保的明计。  
  
“亲爱的，你在看哪里？”娇柔的女声问道。  
“弗洛拉小姐，我注意到您发饰上的钻石，真是美极了。”他低下眼去瞧她的脸，“当然，不及您本人美丽。”  
弗洛拉笑了笑，她明知道这是阿谀奉承的话，但是还是宁愿相信，她望着他永远无法闭上的金黄色的魔眼，说：“迪卢木多，你总是这么惹人喜爱。”他吻了她的手，借口走开了。  
  
他当然知道他在看哪里，这场宴会只邀请了为数不多的死徒，而吉尔伽美什毫无疑问是闪耀的焦点。吉尔伽美什和那个女人在跳舞，吉尔伽美什邀请那个女人喝酒，吉尔伽美什吻了那个女人的手。迪卢木多脑海里充斥着“吉尔伽美什”这个名字，胸中翻腾着莫名的海浪。他觉得心脏要炸裂一般，空虚又急促地跳动。他用烈酒冲刷着口腔，辛辣的液体灼烧着他的食道。  
他看着透明的酒液，细长的眉不禁蹙起，他想，在失态之前，赶紧离开这里。于是身体照做了，众目睽睽之下毫无礼节地摔了宴会厅的门。  
摇摇晃晃地在走廊上走的时候听见后面的脚步声追上来了，手臂被抓住了，迪卢木多骂出了声：“放开！不要管我！”连对方的脸庞都看不得真切，就这样被他拉着手在不知尽头的走廊上跌跌撞撞地走着。  
一路上迪卢木多语无伦次的抱怨让吉尔伽美什捏紧了手指，音调不断变高，甚至略微带上了哭腔的控诉使被告者心情高涨。吉尔伽美什突然转过身去粗暴地吻住迪卢木多的唇，将他压倒在洒满月光的窗台上。  
一阵疯狂的深吻后，迪卢木多暂且恢复了理智，他说：“吉尔伽美什，女人们都在私底下讨论你。”  
“看你嫉妒得发红的眼睛，”吉尔伽美什俯下身舔走他眼角生理性的泪水，“皮肤也是。”  
“这感觉糟透了。你和别的女人在一起，跳舞，喝酒，还有……”  
“我的感觉也糟透了。”吉尔伽美什打断了他的话，红色的眼眸犹如燃烧的火焰，“和那些女人谈话无聊得想吐，满脑子想的都是你，一抬头却发现你低下头讨好别人。奉承也好，真心也好，听到你赞美别人，我恨得要失去理性了。”他又亲了亲因为酗酒变得红润的脸庞，“嫉妒，我以为拥有了力量和地位之后再不会有了。”  
“让我吸血，”迪卢木多双臂攀上他的脖颈，使自己能靠着窗台站着，“该死的满月。”迪卢木多的手指溜入吉尔伽美什微敞的领口，“吉尔伽美什，可以吗？”他醉酒之后懒散的语调，混有烈酒气味的灼热气息，以及半开半闭的金色眼眸，浸润在银色的月光中，是多么的不容拒绝。“作为回报，让你咬我的手，那里全部人都会看见。”  
“长老们会发现，他们可是一群守旧的老东西。”  
“管他呢……快开始吧……”  
獠牙刺入吉尔伽美什的皮肤的同时，手背上也感到一阵刺痛。流入口腔的是比舌头更滚烫的血液，从指尖传来的被吸血的快感以及近乎麻痹的无力感，激起了内心更深层的渴望。他试图对抗这无法对抗的无尽的干渴感，但冲动每次都压过了理性，驱使他不停地索取。  
直到他发觉左手已经被放开始，才依依不舍地离开那处泛红的皮肤。  
“你要把我吸干吗？迪卢木多，真不像你的风格。”吉尔伽美什笑道。  
“抱歉，不小心忘了。”迪卢木多帮他扣好纽扣，尽管左手不太灵活，“这样我们扯平了。”  
“你以为本王会满足于从你手上吸点血吗？还债的事一会儿再说，长老们肯定发现你不见了，说不定他们看见之后大发雷霆呢？这种低级杂种玩的游戏。”吉尔伽美什一边说，一边向着宴会厅的方向走去。  
“的确挺低级。”迪卢木多自言自语道。


End file.
